The King and The Princess
by Rittie
Summary: They were destined for something from the moment they met. In that life and every other one they live through together. [Gorgonicshipping drabbles, from the first meeting to a gift from above. Spoilers inside so beware as well as mentions of other characters, but no other shippings. T to be safe.]
1. First Meeting

**I decided to write Gorgonicshipping drabbles. I hope that couple becomes at least a bit more popular... :/**

 _First Meeting_

He was the king, she was a princess.

To everyone else it sounded like a badly told fairytale, but they didn't care. Didn't care about the rumors concerning his father or her brother's dissapproval of their relationship. When they first met, their eyes sparkled and they knew they were for each other, despite having only been children at the time. The king of her land would still refuse to accept their love years down the line after that fated meeting, but they still wouldn't care. They even decided a date for their wedding after some years of engagement.

It was all so beautiful and peaceful since that time, when their hands first touched, that the difference in him the day after the death of his parents bothered her. His personality, suddenly cold and thirsty for blood, was a huge leap from the caring and kind personality she had been used to.

So when the time had come for her to sacrifice herself for the sake of her kingdom and her brother or watch it perish, the choice was easy.

The princess would rather die than watch her former love slowly die on the inside.

 **So yes, there will be multiple shots to this one. All either canon or AU, spoilers if you aren't fully caught up with Zexal.**

 **Thanks for reading (this one and in the future!)**


	2. First Prank

**Still writing these in case someone actually enjoys them...**

 _Summary: Vector and Merag plan a prank on Nasch, who is too serious for his own good (set during the Numbers War, prior Nasch's duel with IV)_

"You think that he won't mind?" Merag asked, biting her lower lip.

The redhead looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Naschie-poo needs to relax, Merag-chan. I thought we agreed on that?"

"Yes but..." she sighed, clearly remembering all the reasons why her brother was stressed in the first place. She jumped slightly when she felt Vector take her hand. She looked at him in question.

"But nothing." he winked. "Don't worry, he will blame just me."

"No way would I ever prank him." the princess said amused.

"No way indeed." the redhead grinned as their prank (balloons filled with water and ice shards) worked. Nasch didn't even notice that he was soaked and cold (being in his human form for some reason) for a moment before his blue eyes narrowed.

"VECTOR!"

"See? What did I tell you?" he pecked her cheek before he began running for his life, leaving a giggling princess behind.

 **From now on I will write small summaries before the drabble so you guys can decide if you want to read it or not :)**


	3. First Shopping Trip

_Summary: Nasch forces Vector to go dress-shopping with Merag. He is not happy about it. (post-canon, set about a year after the ending)_

"Why must I go with you!?"

Rio sighed, having had it with his whinning.

"Na-Ryoga told you to, **Rei**." she growled. "He said it's the least you could do to repay me for everything you've done to me."

"By buying you a dress, Rio-chan?" the redhead looked confused and she couldn't really blame him. Her brother had been pretty random with the request and she had an inking feeling that he just wanted Vector (and her) out of the manor with Yuuma and Kaito coming over for some sort of mini-duel tournament. She didn't want to know beyond that.

"It's my brother." she finished simply.

"It's your brother." Vector agreed as he pointed at a gorgeous white dress. "That one reminds me of your ... **old**... clothes. I think it would fit you pretty well."

"Since when you have been this nice or caring?" Merag asked amused.

"Since always." the former Emperor joked, causing her to laugh.

She ended up buying the dress, along with a necklace to go with it.

 **I'm mixing the names on purpose. They call each other 'Rio' and 'Rei' in public but between each other (and the other Emperors/Lords), they still call each other by their real names.**


	4. First Dance

**"Resonance Of Souls" will be updated when it hits 30 reviews. Thank you! :)**

 **Also, there are no other couples in this drabble-series, just friends doing stuff together.**

 _Summary: There is an end-of-year school dance going on and Merag, in her brand new dress, has no one to dance with until he shows up. Nasch is not happy though. (post-canon, related to 'First Shopping Trip')_

Merag sighed, sipping at her drink as she watched her friends dance around her.

It was the end of her second year at the Heartland Academy and next year, she would be a third year student. To think that time passed by so fast after... she shook her head and, not wanting to remember **those** times, focused her attention on Yuuma, who was attempting to get her brother to dance with him for whatever strange reason the younger boy could come up with, Nasch naturally attempting to refuse (but she knew he would give in soon enough). Her eyes moved to the couples dancing and she smiled as she watched Alit awkwardly dance with Kotori, who had asked him to dance she saw that he had been attempting to run away.

So why was she alone, anyone would wonder. Simple, really.

She didn't feel like dancing with Durbe, Misael or Gilag, Alit and her brother were out of question so that left...

"Oh, Rio-hime." that annoying voice that she knew all too well spoke.

"Yes, Rei-kun?" she had to grin as he stood in front of her, looking strange in the tux all the boys were forced to wear by the school's regulations (much like how all the girls had to wear dresses), as he towered over her.

"Would you like to dance?" he offered his hand and she took it calmly.

"Why not?" she smirked, gasping as he swept her off her feet. Merag gaped at him as he pulled her close to him and smirked back.

"Jyan, jyan." he said playfully in return. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he danced his way to the dancefloor with her in his arms. Neither of them noticed Nasch's piercing glare (promising a slow death if even a hair on Merag's head was out of place) and, somehow, they didn't really care.

At least not tonight, with that slow, romantic song coming from the speakers.


	5. First Kiss

_Summary: During the dance, Vector continues to charm Merag which ends in a kiss. Predictably, Nasch is not happy._

"Vector!" Merag cried as he twirled her around. "My brother will kill us!"

"How is that new?" the redhead teased as he twirled and twirled. He felt elated to have her in his arms again and there was no way that some grumpy old king would ruin that moment for him.

"Well... it is pretty nice."

"Isn't it?" Vector grinned as he leaned in. His lips barely touched hers when a beaded shoe shot through the air, hitting him square in the head as Merag cried out in shock, gaping at the footwear.

"You don't touch my sister, you don't hold my sister and you most definately do not kiss her!"

This was going to be a long evening... possibly the longest one in her life... lives.


	6. First Date

**Decided not to write summaries anymore xD**

"You know." Merag sipped on a smoothie. "My brother would kill you if he knew about this..."

Vector, who was poking his sandwich with his finger, looked up and grinned. Any other time, that would have scared her but now. Now it only made her laugh... and that made her feel a bit bad.

"You mean like how he nearly killed me at that dance?"

"If it weren't for Yuuma's skills in 'distracting' Ryoga, you probably wouldn't be here today..."

"True." the redhead picked up his own smoothie and tasted it. "Still as good as I remember!"

"Oh that's right, you did spend some time as Rei on Earth..." she said. "What else do you like?"

Something flashed in his eyes and, just as she was about to apologize for saying something wrong, he chuckled.

"Jyan jyan." he chippered. "Jewellery, actually. And I have something in mind for you."

With that, the former princess was dragged away from her burger. Oh well, at least she could finish her smoothie while on the way to... wherever Vector was dragging her to.

Nobody could say that their first official date wasn't ... unique.


	7. First Baby

**I'm sad to announce that this will be the last drabble for this fic. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also, I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted me to use Serena (debuted in "Waking Up Is Not Fun") more often? It seemed like you guys liked her but please correct me if I'm wrong!**

 _Set several years after the previous drabble :)_

"I still can't believe this happened..." Vector muttered, looking at the bundle that his wife was holding with interest and some disbelief. Merag, who was resting after a long and tiring labor, had to laugh as she looked up at him and his purple eyes, so much like their son's. "... it feels like a dream. Somebody pinch me..."

He then yelped when Nasch, who was standing on the other side of his sister's bed along with Yuma (who had come to pay his congradulations and to bring some gifts), reached over and did just that. "Be quiet. I don't want you wake up Riu."

"Why yes, supreme king." the redhead joked, receiving a slap to the head from the purple-haired man.

"Can you two take it outside?" Merag asked, annoyed. Just as they were about to speak up, Yuma took them by their arms and gently led them out. Smiling, the former princess called.

"Thank you, Yuma."

"You are welcome." with a playful wink, the young adult walked out of the room while holding the now two arguing men.

Life couldn't be better for Merag, or Shingetsu Rio as she went by in the human world, who already enjoyed holding her son close to her.

 **If you are curious to know, Riu has Vector's eyes and Merag's hair colour :) His name means 'river' in Catalon (appearently?) so it kinda fits too (I came up with the name on the stop, didn't think it actually existed xD)**

 **Thank you for reading ^^**


End file.
